XCorps And Xavier's School for the Gifted: East
by Miss Narrator Acoolie -Kiari
Summary: After the Mutant Boom in 2023, there are more mutants in the world than ever before. Tom, Tips, Sunny, Rabbit, and a whole cast of characters are caught up in the middle. Since I had to rate this M for Tom's language anyway, I figured I might as well leav
1. Hospital

**Title: **XCorps and Xavier's School for the Gifted: East

**Chapter:** 1 Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or any of their stuff, however much I wish it. I do, however, own Tips, Others, and That Place

**Summary: **Our story begins as we meet Tips, the last of his line from another world called "That Place." Starts out a little slow, but later chapters will heat up.

**

* * *

**

His vision was blurry. He couldn't see anything around him. Everything was just... a big blur. He hear... voices. Mumbling. What were they saying? He didn't know. Something came into his line of sight. He passed out again.

--------

Tips sat up, eyes still closed, holding his head in one hand. It hurt. Something must have done it. The Others?

No. He remembered entering the door... seeing someone... he couldn't remember anything about them... and then what? Falling, it seemed like he was falling forever.

He must have passed out. He was hurt pretty awful, and had been running for... God, he didn't even remember how long. Running from the Others. And then, he went through the door, and who knows how much the trip to this place took out of him. But now, now he had to take in his surroundings. He had to get out of here. Find somewhere to go, somewhere to hide until someone from That Place came to get him. His nameless homeworld.

A person -female, by the look- walked into the door of the white-walled room, holding something rather sharp. It was an odd room, as well. Bleak, full of beeping instruments and tubes. He himself found taht he was on some sort of odd bed. The woman looked surprised. "Oh good! You're awake!" she exclaimed, coming at him with that... sharp thing. Whatever it was, it didn't look comforting. Tips's eyes grew wide. "Oh, it's time for shots. I know some people don't like them, but it's really neccessary," the woman began, coming at him with that thing.

She blinked, confused. What on earth-? The boy was there one second, gone the next. Tips, taking advantage of her confusion, and now invisible to the naked eye, raced out of that odd room, knocking over and breaking quite a few things in the process. He didn't even care at this point; the boy just knew he had to get out of here. He had to get out of here. The need was almost primal, and kept repeating itself in his mind. He had to get out, he had to get out of here. Tips ran, down the halls one way, down the halls another, found stairs, knocked something else over, frightening workers in the building -whatever it was- and then continued. Down stairs, down another hallway, running, running, running.

---------

It seemed like he was running forever, like he would keep on running in this maze. Run, run, run.

And then... moonlight. He saw it, through a door. Moonlight, which could mean only one thing. Outdoors. And still, he ran.


	2. Tips

**Title: **XCorps and Xavier's School for the Gifted: East

**Chapter:** 2 Tips

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or any of their stuff, however much I wish it. I do, however, own Tips, Others, That Place, Sunny, and Rabbit. Tom belongs to Gabriel. (It's kind of joint custody, but, whatever.)

**Summary:** Enter: Sunny, Tom, and Rabbit. Three misfit mutants from Xavier's school. They must now take Tips, the stranger from That Place, under their wing. This chapter told from Sunny's PoV. Because I change from first person to third and will continue to do so. -shrug- Sorry, y'all.

* * *

Alone. Scared. Out of place. Tips was feeling all of these things, and he didn't have any way to change it. Not without help. He needed to get as far away from the building with the white rooms as possible. Then... nothing. There was nothing he could do, no way to fit into this world. He had to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide. And that was all he could think about. 

---------

"So, this guy can turn invisible?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, that's what they're saying. Everyone thinks he must be a mutant. Thing is, he doesn't show up on Cerebro, so says Ms. Frost. Anyway, Sunny..." My stepbrother trailed off, pulling his goggles over his black hair.

"Jeeze, Tom, why you always wear those goggles? I mean it's not like you use them, and they're not too much of a fashion statement, either. You look like a fricken Digimon rerun." He tells me I nag about that all the time. I don't. I swear. It's just the truth, he does look like a Digimon rerun.

"Fuck you. I'm hurt," Tom pouted. Which isn't all that believable, because even though he's my friend and my stepbrother and I love him to death, it doesn't change the fact that he only has two feelings. Neither of those being hurt. One's lust for other teenage boys, and the other's his damn narcissism. Which he insists he isn't, and I swear to god there's no other explaination for his severe lack of modesty. Especially when he's changing from a cat back into a human, which leaves him totally naked. Usually in front of people. Yeah, I don't think there's a person in this school who hasn't seen Tom naked.

"You're hurt, and I'm the president. Anyway, so what's the whole dealio, preferably before we ship out?" I asked, opening the car door. Rabbit was following us, too, unusually quiet. She did that a lot. Follow me'n'Tom, that is, not be quiet. No, she could talk the dickens out of an auctioneer when she wanted to, and then there were times like these, when she was so quiet you couldn't tell she was even there. Well, almost. There was that hat, the one that totally drew attention to itself. No way to ignore that thing.

Tom gave me a sort of a growl, I guess, but decided he might as well fill us in anyway. "Alright, so the gov's tracked him to some hole-in-the-ground and now they want us to come in and get him because they think he's a mutant and don't want to deal." He turned the ignition as he grunted, "Bunch of lazy pricks. And anyway, how do they know Invisofuck's not left already, anyway?" Tom's the only one of use with a license, by the way. He's older than me, and both of us are older than Rabbit. Who, of course, made sure we were all buckled in before letting us leave.

--------

So we get there. And, of course, true to the usual, things turn out to be worse than even they should be. I mean, really. At least those dumb govs could have told us. Anyway, this kid was tunneled in under this big old building right in the middle of good ole NYC. And it runs out this was a condemned building, so naturally the construction idiots didn't know better than not to blow it up before they got the kid from under this building. So now, not only do we not even know if he's still alive or slowly being crushed by rubble or what, but the entrance to where he snuck into the foundation, formerly this ginormous hole, is now pretty much blocked. I mean, even Rabbit can't fit in there, and that's saying something, because she's just this tiny little thing.

We've got two plans. A is Tom goes in there and coaxes the kid out. Which doesn't have a lot of hope of working, if the govs are right about him, and their opinion is he's some totally paranoid psychotic freak. So there's also B. That one would be Tom getting him to leave and me and Rabs catching him on his way out. Seems easier to me, anyway. Plus, Rabbit, who's one pretty charismatic kid with her little innocent girl charm, got the govs to at least cooperate enough that they helped us put up a barrier.

So Tom turns into a cat. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. That's his power. It's what he does. See, when we were little he could just talk to animals. But there's this whole deal with a psychotic scientist and now he's got cat ears and a cat's tail and he turns into the cutest little calico thing. Which probably doesn't do to much for his manly ego, let me just tell ya that much. He's just so cute and fluffy, which I can't help but constantly remind him. Another stab at his machoness. Anyway, he's the only one who can fit in there, cat-Tom, that is, and so he goes in after the kid. And wouldn't you know what happened next!

Something runs right into Rabbit and barrels her over as the entryway crumbles all up and out comes Tom in his birthday suit, looking confused as all get out, which leaves us bother frantically grabbing until I get ahold of something I can't see. The stuff feels like cloth, but you can't really tell. I mean, I can't see it or anything.

"Look, I'm not gonna fucking hurt you, I swear!" Tom yells, in a way that makes me think he's already said that same exact thing at least twice. Maybe not exactly. Maybe a paraphrase. But he's definitely said it.

Then in my hands appears, seemingly out of nowhere, this scrawny guy with bright blue hair. This kid's at least as tall as me, but with almost nothing to him. He's light as anything, and about as big around as Rabbit. He's got this expression on his face, staring at Tom as if my bro'd just told him he was going to eat the flesh off of his body or something. "Y-you! You're one of the Others! You've come from That Place, haven't you!"

I swear, he said that place. But it was definitely a That Place, like it was a place's name or something. Wierdest thing I've ever heard. And the Others? Where the hell was Nicole Kidman when you needed her?

"The hell kind of place are you talking about?" Tom growled, obviously peeved. "And I'm a mutant, if that's what you mean. What are YOU?"

The kid blinked a few times. "I'm... I'm a... what's a mutant?" he asked. Apparently he figured if Tom didn't know what he was talking about, he must be one of the good guys.

"This kid's nuts," he said, to no one in particular. "Mutant. People who can do special things? Like me, and you, you turn invisible? Where the hell've you been living?"

The kid sniffed. "That Place..." he kind of mumbled. It was wierd, he kept saying it like it was the place's name.

"What place?" Tom growled dangerously, getting really pissed. Oh, yeah, and did I mention he was still butt naked? Not that me or Rabbit cared, but it seemed to make this guy a little less than comfortable.

"It doesn't have a name. My world."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, that's great. Just _fucking_ great! He's not even from this fucking universe!" Tom yelled to just about everybody, with his usual repertoire of bad language. Me'n'Rabbit were used to it, of course. But I guess this kid kind of flinched. Speaking of Rabbit, after that fall she'd kind of disappeared. I don't know where she went, we were so busy with the guy from this "other world."

"Sunny. Hold him. I'll get the phone, ask the people back at the mansion what the hell we're doing with him," Tom snarled, and turned to leave. I swear, that guy forgets he's without clothing. And in the middle of the city! Luckily, he ran right into Rabbit. Or at least into the hand she had held out to stop him. She handed him the phone and then gestured to his clothes.

"For Christ's cake, Tom, put something on. I know you think you're God's gift to humanity and all, but this is ridiculous."

After shooting her a death glare, he pulled on his pants, snatching the cell from her hands.

--------

So it turns out the kid's coming back with us. We coaxed him into the car, and he seemed to scared of us to want to do anything but oblige. Especially Tom. Apparently he's gonna be staying at the school with us until we find out who he is, what he is, and a way to help him. Scott - even though I should totally be calling him Mr. Summers, which makes him sound a whole lot older than we think he is - says that there was somebody a lot like this kid back in the old X-Men glory days. Which made me laugh when Tom told me, 'cos he's already said that we all remind him of a bunch of the old X-Men and people like them.

Tom himself's pretty pissed about the whole thing, for God knows why. At least, he's steaming like a railroad car, or whatever it is he steams like.

And the kid? We know his name, now. He announced it all important-like and stuff. "Tiranapinus Cyrillus." Which is really hard to say, so lucky for us he's got a nickname, Tips.

So now I guess he's one of us. Sort of. We'll have to see. But it's me, and Rabbit, and Tom, and Tips. Who knows what'll happen? But being a member- because Junior Member is so lame- of the XCorps, is, like, uber exciting.


	3. Breakfast

**Title: **XCorps and Xavier's School for the Gifted: East

**Chapter:** 3 Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or any of their stuff, however much I wish it. I do, however, own Tips, Others, and That Place, Sunny, and Rabbit. Gabriel owns Tom. So fuck you.

**Summary: **Aiaiai! Tom and Tips are starting to warm up to each other. A normal day in the lives of our Xavier's School: East students

* * *

Tom seemed to be warming up to Tips. And I mean that in a friend kind of way, not a Tom kind of way. Of course, Tips has been sticking to me like a glue stick from hell. Seriously. And the fact that he has all the same classes as me? It doesn't help. But we're buddies, so that's okay. Even though I really tease him. Badly, like sticking spiders in his pillow or yelling "Poison!" when he's about to take a bite of something. Anyway, we've all been hanging for about a month. Luckily, Tips is a fast learner, so we've been educating him in the ways of Earth-culture. 

And the way Tips is about Tom? Let's just say he _idolizes_ the guy. So Tips and Tom are getting along a lot better than you would have thought, especially since the first time they met Tom was ass naked screaming his head off and Tips was cowering as much as he could, him being in a full nelson and all.

--------

Tom rather enjoyed playing the bass guitar. After all, he was a bass guitar player. His usual morning routine consisted of a song accompanied by his rather in-tune voice, a hygiene check, and a stalk around the grounds as a cat. Considering the fact that he'd been pretty pissed when he first found out about his... "condition" ... Tom was growing quite used to being, well, a cat. His routine was rather simple, and he wasn't OCD about it or anything. Still, he was rather peeved when, just after a nice leap out the window and only having gone far enough to grab a fat, juicy mouse between his jaws, he heard of furious pounding from outside his bedroom door.

"Fuck it all, Tom, I know you're in there! We _heard_ you playing! You're awake and you better get your scrawny ass out here!"

Tom growled as he quickly became a teenage boy once again and opened the door for his overly aggravating stepsister.

Sunny herself was practically dragging Tips all the way to his room. "We had another cram-fest, Tom-cat," she smiled in that all-too-happy way that just screamed evil demon spawn. Which wasn't what Tom thought of her... most of the time.

Tom flashed that semi-permanent scowl that came from being Tom and turned around when he suddenly heard Tips squealing with fright. Not that that was anything new.

"SPIDER!" The blue-haired boy screeched, disappearing under Tom's bed and promptly becoming transparent as anything.

Shaking his head, Tom bent down and crushed the arachnid under his extended forefinger. Deciding that eating it would just freak the other boy out more, he left the pile of spider-guts on his floor. "It's gone, Tips," he called.

"You're sure?" the other boy called warily.

"Positive," he said in that bored voice that told anyone this was a common occurence. He could hear the sigh of relief that seemed to come from the piles of junk under his bed. "Getting a good show, kids?" he smirked, pulling his clothes on.

"Shut your face, Tom," Sunny returned. "And Tips, get out of there. C'mon, guys, we're going to breakfast."

"Bossy bitch today, aren't we, Sunny?" her stepbrother snorted, tossing his goggles once again behind his feline ears. "What makes you think I'm coming with you?" He used _I_, knowing that Tips would follow her, mostly out of fright, having already seen her rather explosive power.

"Because, Tom, I have something that I know you want."

"And what's that?" he smirked, qhich was quickly erased as she held up a can of tuna.

Sunny laughed, watching his eyes follow the can as she waved it back and forth. "I _thought_ your stash might be low..."

Tom knew when he was beat.

--------

Breakfast was always an event. Having things thrown at them by other students, for starters, was not the highlight of their day. Tips didn't end up eating much, especially with Sunny making comments to fuel his paranoia the whole time.

Tom almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He didn't know why he'd taken a sudden dislike to the other boy, but it was mostly the simple look on his face when he'd seen Tom for the first time. Like Tom was going to kill him or something. Like he was a disease, something that didn't belong. Something frightening. It was a similar to the look people gave him when they saw his catlike ears. It was also the look people gave him after finding out he was gay. Which usually was returned by Tom's fist in their face. Now, however, he didn't mind Tips so much.

There was more than one reason for this. The first was that Tips hadn't really given him that look anymore. He'd explained the cause of it as well, explaining that the only creatures he'd ever known to change their shape were the Others, a constant cause of fright in his own world.

Tips was amusing in his own way, what with his paranoia and panic attacks. He didn't understand this world, making things very odd too him, and his natural instinct was to be afraid of everything. He jumped at noises, he whimpered in the dark, he squealed at bugs and mice and other such things.

Not to mention the fact that Tips regarded him as a sort of hero for such actions. He didn't mind that.

He looked over at the other boy. Tips was small. Well, he was only a head shorter than Tom, but he was the thinnest thing the feline teen had ever seen. He looked like he never ate, which may or may not have been true. Also his hair, which Tips had already pointed out was _not_ dyed, was blue. Apparently this was normal where he came from, but Sunny and Tom had to explain that this wasn't normal here, which seemed to surprise him greatly. When he'd first come back to the mansion with them, still in a hospital gown, he'd had to borrow some of Tom's clothes until Sunny could make or buy him some. All of them were a bit too big for him. He also, though unnoticable now that he usual wore long sleeves, seemed to have a number of scars across his pale skin.

"Tom? Hey, yo, Mister-la-la!" Sunny yelled, waving a hand in front of Tom's face. He realized that he'd been staring off into space. Well, not exactly off into space. Because he was still looking straight at Tips who was turning an interesting shade of pink.

The boy in question shifted uncomfortably. "T-Tom? Did I do something?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," Tom grunted. Now he felt stupid for staring like an idiot. Not that he was going to mention it. "Sunny, gimmee the damn tuna can."

"So, who's up for a movie marathon tonight? No more midterms to study for!" Sunny exclaimed.

"As long as it's not anything scary," Tips gasped, eyes widening, which drew smirks from the other two teens.


	4. What?

**Title: **XCorps and Xavier's School for the Gifted: East

**Chapter:** 4 What?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or any of their stuff, however much I wish it. I do, however, own Tips, Others, and That Place, Sunny, and Rabbit. Tom is property of Gabriel.

**Summary: **Movie night leads to something else later on that none of our characters truly anticipated.

* * *

Tips screamed. Again. Which made the mood for horror movie night. You'd get a few screams out of Sunny, too, if it was one she hadn't seen in a long time, or at all. But Tom? No. Tom didn't scream. What Tom did was wait until a suspenseful moment and then, well...

Somebody was walking in a place where you just knew somebody else in the movie was killed. You just knew it. It was even playing that really creepy music. Tips was already hugging his legs, teeth chattering, where they all sat close on the floor in Sunny's room. It was easy enough. Closer... closer... "Gah!" Tom yelled, pushing Tips forward, which drew a loud scream from the other boy and sent both Sunny and her stepbrother into laughing fits.

"Tom," Tips pouted, "you scared me." Tom instantly felt just a little bit bad, with that look on Tips's face...

"Oh, Tips," Sunny interupted his thoughts, "it's just a movie. You'll be fine." She looked at Tom with that dumb smile on her face. "Why don't you two kiss and make up?"

Which earned her a pillow in the face from Tom, escalating into an all-out pillow war.

"Guys! Guys, stop it! Stop it, you're gonna-"

_Crash._

Sunny fell backwards onto a lamp. Which got them laughing again until they finally sat back down to watch a movie.

--------

"What?"

"Nothing." Tips quickly looked away. Tom had been acting... well, wierd, lately. And now he was really growly and grouchy. Plus Sunny wasn't feeling well today, so she was out. It'd been a few weeks since the scary movie night. Tips was still having nightmares. Come to think of it, Tom's wierd attitude had started not long after that. And getting worse, and worse, and worse.

Tom sniffed. "You were staring at something," he snarled. What had him so aggitated lately?

Tips tried to swallow the fear in his throat. Really, he wasn't sure what Tom would do in this kind of a mood. "Really, I wasn't-"

"Tips, you were looking right at me. I'm not an idiot," he hissed, moving toward the other boy.

Eyes widening in fear, Tips tried again to defend himself. "Tom, I... really, I didn't mean, I'm not... Tom is something-" he was really fumbling for words now, not sure what wouldn't set Tom off and land him a fist in the face.

Tom was completely blocking him in now, he knew, as his back hit the wall. "Come on, Tips. Finish up. Is something...? I promise I won't hit you," he said as if reading Tips's mind, voice still menacing from his foul mood.

"Is something... wrong?" Tips ventured, still shaking with fear. "You've been acting... angry." He flinched, waiting for some outburst.

Tom blinked a few times. "Hm." He seemed to be thinking about this. "I'm not."

And before Tips could figure out what was going on, the taller boy's lips were pressed to his, tongue working its way inside his mouth.


End file.
